


Untitled

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: Bad at summaries, Force-Sensitive Finn, M/M, bad at tags, force connection gone wrong, sexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: There are things Rey never wanted to see but due to her annoying connection with Kylo Ren she had seen much more than she ever wanted.





	Untitled

Rey never liked the idea that Finn was going on a mission alone in uncharted territory.  They knew that on that planet would be something they couldn’t let fall into the hands of the First Order.  Rey saw it in her dreams and she was intending for herself to go, not Finn. And yet they hadn’t heard from Finn in days.  She wanted her dear friend to come back the moment he landed and the communication line was filled with static. Ever so often  Finn would check in but Rey could only hear bits and pieces but at least she knew he was okay. But the last thing she heard from was the ‘First Order’ and that was it.  The comms went completely out between them and Rey only expected the worst. 

 

Since then, she’s been wanting to abandon her training and go after Finn.  The general has been keeping her back, reminding her to have hope that Finn would be okay.  Instead of meditating, she was tinkering away at a comm device to try to connect with Finn again and at the back of her mind, she felt it.  She sighed, every since Snoke connected her mind with that monster she had been trying to undo it. Over time, they saw less and less of each other and she knew that the bond between them was weakening. 

 

“I really don’t have the time for this,” Rey said as placed down the comm device.  “You know,” she started as she turned around but being met by Kylo’s back, and seeing angry red scratches appearing she lost track of thought.  The source of the angry red scratches appeared and a dark-skinned hand held on to Kylo’s back with their fingernails digging into his skin.

 

Kylo turned his head back and looked at her.  His look alone told Rey to leave immediately and Rey was going to do just that until she saw Finn rise up and meet Kylo’s lips.

 

“Don’t stop,” Finn grunted in frustration. “Don’t you dare stop now.”

 

Finn bites down on Kylo’s earlobe, dragging it between his teeth. When he opened his eyes, they widen immediately, “Re-Rey! What are you doing here?”

 

“You can see her?” Kylo asked but then shook his head not concerned about Finn’s force sensitivity.

 

“Finn!  What are you doing with that monster?” Rey asked, her voice rising.

 

“Well, uh, we--”

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Kylo smirked, “he’s getting laid.  Now leave.” 

 

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Rey said but Kylo had ignored and her and was once again rolling his hips. 

 

Finn couldn’t hold back the moan that escapes his lips, “Kylo! Don’t! Re--nnn! Rey is right there--oh fuck!”

 

“Are you sure you want me to stop?” Kylo asked with a smirk.

 

“Until whatever this stops happening!”  Finn responded his cheeks were hot with embarrassment.  “What is happening, anyway? Is this the force?”

 

Within seconds,  Leia Organa walked in the room, “Rey, we have found some materials to help boost our signal and hopefully we can get into contact with Fi--” The general looked up to see her son as naked as the day he was born and attached to Finn in the most intimate way.  “Ben!” Leia called out startled, instantly turning her back towards them. “What are you to doing?!”

 

“Fucking,” Kylo said roughly as he rolled his eyes. “Now leave us,” and with a wave of his hand, they were gone.  The last thing Kylo ever needed was his mother to walk in on him having sex with the traitor stormtrooper that ran away.  That same stormtrooper that he has feelings for and tried to kill them but always failed.

 

“Oh man, once I get back it’s going to be so awkward facing those two.  I mean, how am I supposed to look at the General knowing that she has seen you and me--” Finn paused as he motioned between them. “That we’re--what are we anyway?”

 

“Whatever we want to be,” Kylo said as he leaned down to kiss Finn’s forehead, “no one can stop us.  I won’t allow it.” Their lips met again in a passionate kiss as Kylo started rolling his hips once more.  When their lips finally broke away Finn’s moan escaped into the cramped room of Kylo’s ship. “When I’m done with you I’m going to take care of that annoying connection,” Kylo said as his lips started attacking Finn’s neck.  “You’ll go back with your head held high showing off the marks I’ll leave behind.”

 

When Finn made it back to the resistance he could hardly meet Rey’s or the general’s eye. 

**Author's Note:**

> I watched The Last Jedi again yesterday and when the scene where Rey saw Kylo shirtless happened I thought, "huh, what if this happens but Kylo is in the middle of having sex with Finn." Then, I wrote this short fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it!  
> <33  
> SN


End file.
